Through The Eyes Of Children
by AnimeAnarchist-Jeichan
Summary: Two pairs of wide, dark hazel eyes stared up at Light unblinking...two black haired children, who appeared to be twins, were holding onto his uniform jacket...
1. Chapter 1

Through The Eyes Of Children

Chapter One:

Two pairs of wide, dark hazel eyes stared up at Light unblinking while the sound of traffic droned on a few blocks behind him. Classes having just ended for the day, he'd been walking toward the station in order to catch a train home when the pull of two tiny hands stopped him. He'd looked down to see two black haired children, who appeared to be twins, holding onto his uniform jacket with one hand each.

"Um, excuse us, but….we're hungry so…."

"….could you come with us to….."

"….order food at the restaurant over there?" The one on his left pointed toward a brown brick building across the street, while the one on his right stared up with lips drawn into a pout.

Light raised an eyebrow and then glanced around; he expected to see a parent or guardian who could take charge of the children since they appeared to be no older than six or seven. His brown eyes narrowed slightly when he saw no one who seemed connected to the two around, and he grumbled internally at this unexpected, unwanted hindrance. It was bad enough that he had had to endure another day of Ryuzaki's suspicious gaze and accusations, he did not feel like acting the composed college student for a second longer than he had to today.

"Where are your parents? I'd expect they're worried about you two." Light inquired, bending down slightly and forcing himself to wear a patient expression. It flickered briefly as the twins shook their heads and held each other's hand tightly; their united action was cute in their matching black shorts and white t-shirts though Light only felt annoyed. "Are you lost? What's your address? Phone number?"

The twins simply shook their heads at each question and continued to look up at the brown-haired college student with their round eyes. It took Light all his willpower to keep his irritation in check and to continue speaking in a calm tone.

"I'm sure the officers at the police station can help find your parents, let's go….."

"No! We're not lost….Just hungry, but that restaurant….."

"….doesn't accept children without an adult accompanying them."

"We're hungry….."

"….we have money…."

"Please?" Both twins suddenly grabbed onto his uniform jacket and gazed up at him with pleading eyes, refusing to loosen their grips.

Light sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds, his irritation worsened by Ryuk, prompted by the twins hunger pleads, beginning to pester him for apples. He tuned out the Shinigami and returned to the children.

"Why didn't your parents come with you?"

"They can't….dad's always working and mom…."

"…passed away when we were babies…."

"….we came to visit dad at work but…we got hungry…."

"…and we can't think too well when we're hungry."

"Why don't you get something at a convenience store? It's safer than talking to and going places with strangers." Light pointed toward the mini store that was just a few buildings away. One of the twins glanced at it quickly before turning back to the college student.

"But we're hungry and we….have never used yen before…."

"…and that convenience store didn't have a good selection of spicy…."

"….or sour foods that weren't candy."

Light raised an eyebrow and glanced over the twins again. The two appeared to be school age, about seven or eight based on their language skills and politeness, but Light wondered if he'd overestimated their age.

"…you've never used money before? Not even to buy snacks? How old are you?"

"We've used British currency…."

"…and American currency before…."

"…But this is our first time in Japan…."

"….and we're too hungry to figure it out on our own." The first of the twins scratched his calf with his foot while the second gazed up at Light with head titled to the side. Light nearly sighed again as he stood up straight and Ryuk's pestering turned into chuckling; he turned his head to glare at the Shinigami discretely, but instead blinked as he noticed the black hair and eyes of the reclusive detective.

"Yagami…." Ryuzaki froze, his words suddenly dying in his throat as his suspect turned around and his coal eyes spotted the children. The older of the two was pulling at the college student's jacket while the younger pouted and reached at Light to turn the 18-year-old's attention back to them. Neither twin noticed Ryuzaki shifting his widened eyes from them to Light, his skin a shade paler than usual.

"Ryuzaki?" Light's eyebrows rose as he noticed what seemed to be fear on the detective's face, and he quickly finished turning toward his rival; the abrupt action caused the younger twin to tumble forward as the tiny hands missed their reach.

"Yahh….Oh!…Ahh….ow." The younger twin noticed the detective midway through the fall, face brightening with delight before the hard ground brought pain to his forearms and chin. He ignored Light's asking if he was all right as well as his brother's, instead he swiftly returned to his feet and ran toward Ryuzaki. "Papa!"

"Papa?" The older released his grip on Light's jacket as he peeked around the college student's legs, his own hazel eyes widening as the detective's form came into view. He quickly followed his brother, who now held tightly to Ryuzaki's long-sleeved shirt, but hesitated as he noticed the expression on the detective's face. "…papa?"

"….Jykki…Kieli….you two…." Ryuzaki grabbed the older twin - Jykki's - arm and pulled him close, before glaring coldly at Light. The college student's face showed shock and intrigue as brown eyes studied the detective's movements.


	2. Chapter 2

Through The Eyes Of Children

Chapter 2

"Hajimemashita, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." The twins spoke in unison, standing side by side and holding hands, while they gazed up at the officers. Like a pair of owls they studied the adults, their large hazel eyes unblinking. The silence built up around them, with the officers staring in awe at the twins then at the detective standing behind them.

"Ryuzaki-san, are these children...?"

"Yes." The detective replied before the officer finished his question, his dark eyes following Light's movements around the room. His glower held anger and anxiety, mostly non-discernible, except to Souichiro and Aizawa.

"Ryuzaki..." Souichiro muttered as he studied L, a cold jolt piercing his chest as he recognized the detective's parental fear. _'He really does believe Light is Kira...'_

"...why do you call our papa 'Ryuzaki'?" Kieli asked as he approached the police chief, his hand leaving Jykki's. The elder twin blinked and glanced at their father briefly before returning to his brother. "That's not...ah!"

Jykki grabbed his brother's shirt collar and pulled him back, causing Kieli to fall backwards onto his butt. The younger twin's lips morphed into a pout and his blinking eyes started tearing up.

"Nii-chan, why ya do that?"

The elder twin ignored the younger, and instead turned to their father.

"It's a codename, right? That's why you used our nicknames..." Jykki gazed up at the detective, noting with a satisfied smile the detective's nod, the next second turning back to his brother and mumbling something.

Kieli wiped at his eyes, still pouting but unable to retort.

"I can't believe they call you 'papa'" Matsuda grinned and knelt down beside the twins. "Why didn't you mention anything before?" He patted the younger on the head, as he spoke.

Behind the twins, L drew in a breath of exasperation at Matsuda's question, employing all his patience to not snap at the young officer's stupidity.

"Matsu-"

"Are you an idiot?" Jykki tilted his head and stared into Matsuda's face; the young officer blinked. "Who would keep their own identity secret while investigating a mass-murderer, but then talk freely about his children, which could put them in danger?"

"Uh, well...I, um..." Matusda stammered; he glanced up at the officers around him, his hand leaving Kieli's head.

"Papa," Jykki piped up while Matsuda returned to his feet. "Why do you have an idiot helping you? He's worse than Kii-chan." The elder twin missed Matsuda's flinch at his words as well as Kieli's glower.

"...it seems your son doesn't know manners, Ryuzaki-san." Light chimed in, hiding the slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "To call an adult an idiot..."

"Yagami-kun..."

"What's wrong with calling an idiot, an idiot? Am I supposed to pretend he's not an idiot?"

"Because it's impolite. Now apologize to Matsuda." Souichiro replied before the detective did more than blink, and glared down at Jykki. The twin flinched at the police chief's expression, quickly turning to and bowing towards Matsuda.

"I'm sorry." Jykki mumbled, grabbing Kieli's arm the next second, and pulling his twin with him toward the entrance of the hotel room's kitchen.

"Nii-chan, ya haven't apologized to me yet. Sayin' he's worse than me, like it's impossible to be worse."

"Shut up, Kii-chan. And quit trying to use kansai dialect – we're not from kansai – we're not even from Japan, it's annoying." Jykki growled as he entered the kitchen, leaving the door partway open. Letting go of Kieli's arm, he ran toward the fridge, standing on tiptoe to reach the door handle. Just as he touched the bottom of the handle he lost his balance and fell backward onto his butt. "Nnnnn..."

Kieli grinned as he watched his brother fall, the next second flinching as Jykki growled back at him, his eyes teary and angry.

"Shut up! Help me! Kii-chan!" Jykki pouted, still sitting on the floor as he kicked the bottom of the fridge.

"Nii-chan..." Kieli tilted his head and pulled in his bottom lip, staring down at his sitting twin whose lips trembled.

"I'm hungry! We didn't get our food yet!" The elder twin shrieked and kicked the fridge twice more. "Stupid fridge, open up! C'mon, I'm hungry!"

"Oh, yeah...that's right...we were askin' the brunet to order food..." Kieli glanced around the room, his hazel eyes searching for a chair to climb on to reach the fridge's handle. He missed the glare Jykki threw at him and the twin's pursed lips; a split-second later the twin shouted again.

"How can you forget you're hungry? I'm starvin' and we're twins!"

"Dunno. I'm too excited to be hungry." Kieli, unable to find any chairs or footstools, stared up at the fridge handle; he blinked and tilted his head before nodding slightly. "All right."

Before Jykki could respond, the younger twin jumped up and grabbed the fridge handle; his toes barely touched the floor as he hung from the metal handle.

"Now pull me, Nii-chan. It should open."

"Oh!" Jykki's mouth widened into a smile and he quickly did as Kieli said, pulling on the younger twin's legs. Their concentration focused on opening the fridge, they missed the appearance of someone standing in the doorway, observing them. Seconds later, after a strong pull from Jykki while Kieli tightened his grip, the fridge door opened, and the two of them fell back onto the floor.

"Ah ha! Yay! It worked!" Kieli jumped up and ran with his brother to peek into the opened fridge, pausing only when he heard the chuckles from the doorway.

"Your twins are adorable, Ryuzaki-san." Matsuda smiled down on the twins from the doorway.

"...that was dangerous." Aizawa mumbled as he stood next to Matsuda, his lips pressed together though a hint of a smile broke through his scolding expression. Gazing down on the twins reminded him of his own children. "You two..."

Jykki ignored the adults in the doorway and stared into the fridge, his wide eyes quickly narrowed and his lips puckered into a pout. Beside him Kieli bit on his finger, his own attention lingering on the officers staring at them. It took Jykki's half-growl, half-pout that drew his attention back to the older twin.

"What is it, Nii-chan? What ya..." Kieli fell silent, puffing out his cheeks as he too stared at the inside of the fridge. Each shelf in the fridge was packed with sweets and pastries, an elegant array of the finest chocolates and sugary foods in existence. Jykki growled louder beside Kieli and kicked the bottom of the fridge. "We shoulda known, don't ya think?"

"Shut up."

"...um, are you two hungry?" Matsuda approached the twins, slightly confused by their hesitance. "I'll get you something if you can't reach it..." The officer paused at the glares the twins gave him, as they tilted their heads upwards to see him and Aizawa who joined them by the fridge."Your papa has so many sweets here, which one do you want?"

"We hate sweets." The twins said in unison, holding hands and glaring up at Matsuda and Aizawa. The two officers blinked as the twins repeated their words; the next moment Matsuda exited the kitchen.

"Ryuzaki-san, how can your children hate sweets?" The young officer blurted out; his words causing the detective across the room to tilt his head and place a finger on his lip in confusion.

"...'Hate sweets'?" L mumbled, blinking. "Huh..."

"Jykki and Kieli just said they hate sweets..." Matsuda said, put off by the detective's own expression of confusion. The next moment L turned to Watari.

"Did Roger mention anything about this?" The detective asked in a low monotone, while scratching the back of his head, his own face exhibiting a half-confused and half-pouting expression.

"...he didn't mention anything about this when I talked to him last, which was before we came to Japan..." Watari whispered back, eyebrows knit with bewilderment. He glanced from the detective toward the open kitchen door where the twins stood tightly holding hands and mumbling something to Aizawa. A spark of intuition struck the old man and he glanced back at L, wondering whether he should say what had crossed his mind.

"Hey." Aizawa interrupted before the old man could speak to the detective; behind him Jykki and Kieli followed, holding onto the back of his suit jacket. "Would it be all right if someone orders or goes out to get some spicy red Thai beef curry and a romaine salad? The twins haven't eaten since they boarded the flight to Japan. Jykki wants anything spicy with lots of meat and Kieli wants a salad with lots of vinegar and tomatoes on it." Clinging closely on his left, Kieli pulled on Aizawa's sleeve and mumbled something. "Oh yeah, Kieli doesn't eat meat or dairy apparently so the salad should be vegan..."

L blinked and stared down at his sons, tapping his finger against his bottom lip. _'How can they hate _sweets...?' The detective sighed and turned back to the old man who stood mere feet from him. "Watari, please order whatever foods Jykki and Kieli want...and..."

The detective glanced around the room, observing each of the officers silently before sighing again.

"...Matsuda-san, please help Watari in watching Jykki and Kieli until arrangements can be made to send them back home where it's safe..."

A/N: Chapter End.

For those of you who don't know japanese: Hajimemashita and yoroshiku (onegaishimasu) roughly equal to the greeting 'nice to meet you' with the onegaishimasu being polite. (literally: hajimemashita means 'this is the first time' and yoroshiku onegaishimasu means 'please (treat me) kindly')

If anyone's wondering how to pronounce Jykki's or Kieli's names, I based them on Finnish pronunciation, so Jykki sounds like yukki (so all the japanese characters in this story probably think he's named 'yuki'). Kieli, I believe, is pronounced similar to how it looks, and the word means language in Finnish. Jykki's nickname is a shortening of his real name, which I'm not going to reveal until a future chapter. (I'm teaching myself various languages, mostly for writing and reading rather than speaking though.)


End file.
